Noche de brujas: Yui Dominatrix
by Dessirenya
Summary: Nota mental de Yui: Nunca jamás, por ninguna circunstancia, debía permitir que Raito eligiera lo que debía vestir... Y menos tratándose de un disfraz.


**No sé... Tenía que hacer esto xD Un micro-OneShot de Yui modo Dominatrix On... Espero les guste. (Me inspiré en una imagen)**

* * *

Nota mental de Yui: Nunca más debía dejar que uno de los hermanos eligiera si ropa, al menos no Laito.

Ella se consideraba demasiado madura para esas cosas. Podía ser que fuera de carácter noble y dulce, pero eso de pedir dulces a los dieciséis, era demasiado infantil. Ah, y a demás, ella era sumamente religiosa, y esas cosas eran del diablo... Irónico, pues se encontraba vestida de una forma en la que no podía verse exactamente como una niña, o una santa.

El pervertido Sakamaki se había aprovechado de su desgano para tomar la iniciativa sobre su disfraz, y como resultado, teníamos a una Yui horrorizada observándose frente al espejo. Raito incluso había insistido en maquillarla y peinarla, y ella, sin sospechar, se dejó. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados con lápiz delineador negro y un poco de sombras del mismo color, aparentemente a prueba de agua, pues había tratado de lavarse sin ningún resultado. Lo mismo había pasado con el labial, de un rojo muy oscuro. A demás, el castaño había recogido su cabello en una coleta bastante alta, y lo había alaciado, de forma que se veía bastante más largo. Pero su vestimenta era lo que verdaderamente la horrorizaba. Un corset negro bastante revelador, que demostraba que no estaba tan planta como Ayato decía, uno por finas correas de cuero a las medias de red que llevaba el traje. Unas bragas de latex (bastante incómodas) cubiertas por nada. Un collar de puas, guantes largos de cuero negro, botas de tacón de aguja, un antifaz, y como toque final, un pequeño cinturón donde, por orden explícita del maniaco sexual, colgaban un látigo y unas esposas.

Suspiró, tratando de calmase. La explícita amenaza del castaño le daba a entender que le iría mucho peor si desobedecía, así que, resignada, decidió bajar con los demás, quienes seguro debían estar esperándola. En el camino, se encontró con un Laito vestido de Freddy Krueger, pero sin maquillaje, quien sonrió complacido al ver que no había sido desobedecido. Se veía muy provocativa, y el la devoró con los ojos sin una pizca de vergüenza o disimulo. Ella, furiosa, lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Te vez muy Sexy cuando te molestas, Bitch-Chan, nunca te había visto así.- Canturreó

-Si, claro, enojada.- Respondió, sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación.

-El traje ayuda, si... Pero el fuego de tus ojos me derrite.-

-Oh, que romántico- Dijo con sarcasmo. Estaba tan molesta que no parecía ella.- ¿Pero sabes? No es momento para que te pongas poetico.

-Nfu nfu... Deberías cuidar el tono con el que te diriges a mi, recuerda que puedo castigarte...- A media frase, una idea vino a su cabeza... Y nada bueno podía salir de la mente de Laito Sakamaki.

Nunca había visto a la rubia molesta, era algo inaudito... Tal vez, las cosas podrían ponerse interesantes. Sabía que ella le temía a todos ellos, y que por ello, aún estando furiosa tendría que contenerse, pero le dio curiosidad saber que pasaría si dejaba que "se desatara su furia" Sería su pequeño experimento, y seguramente los resultados serían muy divertidos. No habían riesgos, pues seguro no llegaría demasiado lejos.

-¿Sabes, Bitch-Chan? Has sido muy obediente, y creo que la obediencia a veces merece una recompensa. Sé que estás muy molesta, así que te ofrezco el siguiente trato: Seguramente mis hermanos te molestarán, y por más furiosa que estés, sabes que debes contenerte... Pero sería demasiado cruel, así que te propongo lo siguiente: Mientras conserves ese traje puesto, cualquiera de tus acciones no tendrá represalias. Puedes gritarnos e insultarnos, y nadie te hará nada, de eso me encargo yo.-

Decir que la rubia estaba sorprendida sería poco. Debía ser una especie de broma, pero el castaño parecía serio... Si ya estaba en el infierno, no pedía nada con seguirle el juego.

-Acepto- El recelo en su voz era perceptible, pero aún así sonaba segura.

-Perfecto Bitch-Chan- Respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Trató de tomarla de la cintura, pero ella, con una enorme sonrisa, lo empujó con más fuerza de la que parecía posible. A pesar del rechazo, correspondió la sonrisa. Las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

En la sala, los otros cinco hermanos esperaban impacientes. Shu era un zombie, y su expresión adormilada favorecía enormemente. Reiji era una especie de... ¿Medico? Bueno, no se podía esperar otra cosa de el. Kanato una tierna versión de Frankenstein, igual que Teddy. Subaru, irónicamente, estaba vestido de vampiro. tipo Drácula. El que más en serio se tomaba la cosa era Ayato, quien era un sexy demonio, con cuernos negros falsos y unas alas negras de apariencia bastante real, la ropa desordenada y medio rota... Bueno, era de esperarse, pues el era el causante de que siguieran esa pequeña "tradición".

No pudieron evitar sorpenderse al ver a Yui bajar las escaleras, vestida de forma tan Sensual. Subaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y Shu pareció estar completamente despierto por un momento. Hasta Reiji carraspeó un poco. Se veía treméndamente Sexy.

-Hasta que por fin apareces, Chishinashi. ¿Creías que te ibamos a esperar toda la noche?-

-Jamás les pedí que me esperaran, así que no me jodas con eso. A demás, el de la culpa fue el idiota de tu hermano.-

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la respuesta de la chica. ¿Acaso también estaban lloviendo cerdos? No era algo que pareciera real.

-Co... ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu Ore-Sama?- Una vez sobrepuesto de la sorpresa, Ayato estaba furioso. Se abalanzó sobre ella, pero no pudo llegar a tocarla, pues Laito lo detuvo.

-Hoy nadie puede tocar a Bitch-Chan. Yo le he dado permiso de hacer lo que quiera.-

-¿Y por qué diablos se supone que deberíamos obedecerte?- Esta vez era Reiji el que habló, bastante molesto.

-Porque puedo hacer públicos los sucesos ocurridos en nuestra pequeña fiesta del año pasado... Ya saben que yo no me avergüenzo.- Respondío, con una perversa sonrisa. Todos enrojecieron de inmediato, haciendo que Yui se preguntara de que diablos se trataba todo.- ¿Alguna objeción?- Nadie protestó, pero todos parecieron recordar que debían esconder las botellas de Vodka fuera del alcance de su hermano. -Perfecto.-

-Entonces... ¿Tendremos que soportar todo lo que haga esa mocosa? Tsk, que molesto.- Todos miraron a Subaru, que acababa de cometer un grave error. Al ver la sonrisa malvada y el paso firme con los que Yui se acercó a el, tragó duro.

-Al menos por esta noche.- Dijo, empujándolo con brusquedad, haciendo que cayera al piso.- No puedes llamarme mocosa.- Un extraño brillo iluminó sus ojos, un brillo que solamente Laito reconoció. Esa noche no tenía nada que perder, y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharla al máximo.- Y haré que lo recuerdes por el resto de tu existencia. - Entonces, sorprendiéndose incluso a si misma por su atrevimiento, se abalanzó sobre el, y lo besó. Todos la miraban anonadados, menos Laito, quien disfrutaba enormemente del espectáculo.

-Nfu nfu... ¿No hay nada para mi, Bitch-Chan?-

La chica sonrió enormemente... Las cosas podían ponerse realmente divertidas.

-¡SLASHHHH!

Yui le había dado un latigazo al castaño, que la veía sorprendido, pero bastante divertido... No era secreto que era un masoquista de primera, así que estaba disfrutando enormemente de eso. La chica también estaba disfrutando de eso enormemente. Ambos sabían que eso apenas comenzaba.

-¿Quieres más?-

Subaru seguía en el suelo, en estado de Shock, igual que los otros hermanos, que solo observaban como el látigo bajaba una y otra vez, impactando con el cuerpo del castaño que gemía como loco, no precisamente solo de dolor. Debían admitir que ver a la pequeña Yui Komori protagonizando esa escena era algo sumamente excitante... Todos sintieron una enorme envidia por Laito; se veía que estaba divirtiéndose bastante.

-¡Detente!- Era Ayato quien había logrado reaccionar, y detenía la muñeca de la chica, evitando que el látigo bajara una vez más. La verdadera razón por la que había intervenido no era porque deseara detener aquello, sino porque quería participar. Ella lo adivinó, y nuevamente una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Examinó detenidamente los rostros de los seis vampiros, y tomó una decisión, segura de que ninguno protestaría.

-Chico, gracias a la irreverencia de su hermano, todos están castigados. Esta noche, ninguno saldrá de aquí.- Inmediatamente después, ante las miradas de incredulidad de todos, se lanzó encima de Ayato, besándolo con furor.

Y esa noche, Yui ukeo salvajemente a los seis sexys vampiros. Al día siguiente, Ayato y Subaru amanecieron esposados juntos a las escaleras, Shu no durmió en toda la noche y Reiji perdió sus lentes, Kanato olvidó a Teddy, y Raito no dejó de sonreír por un mes.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que esa no es Yui, pero bale berga. **

**Chao c:**

**(Agregué lo último a petición de una amiga).**


End file.
